I'll be your fairy god mother!
by sourcandyaddict
Summary: Yuuki is in a coma, and Kaname and Zero are devastated, but Aido can't stand it. So,what does he do? He helps them out and becomes the mysterious fairy godmother of their nightmares! KXZ
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own vampire knight...regretfully. In this story, I do mention some injuries, but I really don't know what can actually get you into a coma. There may be some mistakes, so please forgive me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It all started out with a simple trip to town, Yuuki was her usual happy-go-lucky self.<p>

"_Come on Zero, your being such a slow poke!" she started pulling on his sleeve towards the ice cream shop. They were greeted by a young waitress, who immediately started blushing when she saw Zero. _

"_Um, hello I'll be your waitress today, what would you like to order?"_

"_Oh, there are mint man muffins on the menu, your favorite Zero!"_

"_Yuuki, that's your favorite." _

"_Oops, your right, I'll have five mint man muffins, three ice cream sundaes, and four slices of chocolate cake, please" The waitress just stood there, stunned. _

"_Is that to go?" _

"_No? It is all for me to eat, now." _

_Yuuki replied with a big smile plastered on her face. The waitress left to get the deserts, and when she came back, she started giving Yuuki strange glances, like she was crazy. _

"_Hey Yuuki, could just finish up so we can leave."_

_Zero said impatiently. He had been walking for hours, holding all of the useless things Yuuki had bought. _

"_Well Zero, if your so impaneint then just go on by yourself, but I wanna finish my food!" _

_Zero sighed, sometimes she could be so stubborn, and so, he got up and left. The chairman had sent him on a mission to hunt some level E's, and Yuuki was getting in the way of it, even though she was the one who had begged him to come along._

"_W...Wait, Zero don't leave without me!" _

"_You're on your own, Yuuki."_

_He supposed that was a rather mean thing to do, but she'd be safer this way. Zero wandered around a bit until he was in front of an abandoned building. His hunter senses quickly caught on to the aura of a group of vampires. They were scattered everywhere around the building. _

_Ugh, what a pain, zero thought to himself silently. He was going to start with the top right side, which was crowded the most. After he had finished with that side, he slowly kept on making himself downward, like a video game. Suddenly a wisp of blood hit his senses, making him vamp out. He raced down the steps, hoping whatever human was stupid enough to enter the building wasn't dead._

_What he found was not what he had expected. It was…Yuuki, being eaten alive by the last remaining vampires, there was blood everywhere, and Yuuki's body had a hollow space where her ribs use to be. It was probably the most disgusting thing Zero had seen since his parent's death. The vampires started attacking zero wildly, seeing that they had lost their sanity and all. _

_Zero easily shot them all with haste, if he could get Yuuki to a hospital quickly, she still might have a chance to live. So, he picked her up, blood seeping through his fingers, he could no longer think about hunger, he had to save her, he just had to. He ran all through town, holding her bridal style, a trail of blood followed them. Once he entered the hospital, they took her away from him and operated on her. _

The operation lasted a total of 14 hours, and zero sat outside the room the whole time, his entire attire blood stained. The doctors had told him that she was now in a state of recovery, which was basically a coma. He had called the chairman to come and see her. She now lay in a hospital bed, pale and achromatic. He could still hear her calling his name,"Zero!"

Oh how he regretted leaving her all on her own. He of all people should have known that she would always follow, and would make an easy target. I failed to protect her, the only person who has shown me nothing but true compassion these past four years. Fate has always toyed with me, but this time the outcome was too much.

I don't know what I did to deserve this, all I wanted to do was protect her smiling face. I always thought it would be me first, and she'd end my life for me. I couldn't have guessed Yuuki would leave me first. Now as I walk out of the room, I have decided to end this redundant flow of misery, I want to rip up this constant chain of attachments that keeps on falling apart.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring, Ring<em>

"Kaname-sama, there is a phone call for you."

"Tell them I'm busy"

"It's from the hospital, about that human girl, Yuuki" Kaname brusquely took the phone from Seiren's hand.

"Yes, what happened? She's in a coma, how? I understand, I'll be there shortly"

Kaname hung up the phone and raced out of the dorms using his pureblood powers. He just couldn't believe that his precious girl had been hurt, he had to get to her side, and he just needed to be near her. I arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, I happened to past Kiryuu on the way.

He looked completely withdrawn from the world. His cheeks were tear stained, there were blood stains on his shirt and worst of all his usual fierce eyes were so hollow, it almost made Kaname cry. But he had no time for that; he only needed to know about Yuuki.

"Kiryuu, is it really true that Yuuki has been hurt?"

He wouldn't answer me, more like he couldn't. All he did was staring at me like I was asking him to save the world. It became apparent that I was not going to get a replay, so I went ahead to the front desk and asked for the room number. Once I entered the room. I immediately regretted it.

Her face was so pale; her usual beaming eyes were closed and laid there as she was dead already. The chairman and her friend Yori were sitting on her bedside crying. My dear girl had been hurt and I could do nothing about it. I wanted to join in and weep with them, but as a pureblood, I could not. I sucked in my breath and regained my usual composure.

I had to keep in mind that she was not dead, but the doctors had said that there was only a 23% chance of her ever waking up. Which was far worse to Kaname, he'd have to see her reduced to a half alive corpse of her normal self. She'd be slipping in between the world of life and death every second.

Kaname couldn't stand the thought of it. He fled the room, and wandered off somewhere, anywhere, but that rebuking, anorexic room. After a while he noticed that he had managed to make it back to it back to the academy. He quietly slipped through the day class grounds, and to the moon dorm. He ignored the worried glances coming from his loyal followers, who had been waiting for his arrival. He didn't want to see anyone; he just wanted to forget everything.

* * *

><p>I had been sleeping when that phone call came, unfortunately. So when I was woken up by Akatsuki saying that Yuuki Cross was in the hospital and Kaname-sama had gone to see her, I was shocked. Her left lung had been punctured, several of her bones had been broken, her ribs were torn out, and something was wrong with her nervous system. The doctors had said something about her not being able to wake up again.<p>

Though throughout this entire lecture given by Akatsuki, Aido was hardly listening, he was too excited. I had finally gotten rid of that annoying pest! Though not directly, she was still out of the way for a while. I was geniuely surprised, I never thought she'd get ripped apart by level Es, especially with Kiryuu always being by her side.

Then something strange came over me, it was a wave of pity. That girl had always been annoying, getting in the way of my chances with Kaname-sama, but she was never really mean about it. So, it wouldn't be right to completely detest her.

And another nice thought hit me, what about that hunter? Akatsuki hadn't given me all the details but, he had mentioned that Kiryuu was the one to carry her body to the hospital. How he had gotten this information, I rather not ask, but it was helpful. I thought about it, carrying your most important person, while they're slowly withering in your arms.

The only word that could was going through my mind was undaunted. To have to carry the one you love in your arms like that must have been tantalizing. Just then Ruka had barged into my room rather rudely, announcing that Kaname-sama had returned. I could tell by the look on her face that he had ignored her.

"Don't worry Ruka; I'll take care of it." I said with new found determination. She looked at me like I was hysterical.

"Are you crazy, Hanasuba, do you even remember the punishment Kaname-sama gave you earlier for your intolerance? If you go to him now, it will only infuriate him more!"

Although Ruka's words made me want to slam her head on the wall repeatedly, I hesitated.

"Ruka, I'm not talking about Kaname-sama, I'm talking about Kiryuu."

"Hanasuba, do you really need to go to the asylum? I've got a car, I can drive you there."

Ok, now I'm not going to be nice. I really did bang her head against the wall a couple of times. But not just for those comments, because earlier in our conversation I noticed she had put on some special lip gloss. The only person she could have wanted to impress was my Kaname-sama.

'Look bitch, I've warned you about this, don't touch my Kaname-sama!"

~~~_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. ~~~~~_

After I had finished teaching Ruka her lesson, I made my way to the day dorms. While I had pondered on what Kiryuu was feeling, I came to a conclusion. He was sad, alone and probably thinking this was all, his fault.

I, for some reason could not allow this, I felt as if it was my duty to help him. Even though I had no idea where this certain urge to help the hunter who would rather want to see me burned to the stake. This just proves how nice I am! I, Aido Hanasuba was going to whatever in my power to help this poor lonely hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had arrived at the door, my hand automatically stopped, there was an insubstantial scent of blood in the air. It was not Kiryuu's scent, but Yuki's blood instead. I could tell, because I had tasted it before. Maybe I should knock, or announce myself, but before Aido could even decide on what to do he heard a small _click. _I recognized the all too familiar sound, it was Kiryuu loading his gun.

Don't tell me he's actually going to shoot me, I knew he wouldn't be happy but I'm trying to help and I won't take no or a gun shot for an answer! Plus, who's going to take care of that new kitty I found yesterday?

"Wait Kiryuu, I am not here to bother you, I want to help you."

There was a long and uncomfortably silence. For a moment Aido thought he was going to have to give up and go back to the moon dorms. But, much to his surprise, Kiryuu eventually opened the door, after a long 10 minutes, of course.

Kiryuu's appearance was honestly frightening, he looked like a ghost who had been dragged across the floor, stepped on, smashed with exquisite pottery and then laid on the beach for a classic sun tan. Aido had no idea what to say because even with his above average social skills, he'd never had a decent conversation with the hunter.

Kiryuu was probably emotionally unstable and if Aido provoked him, it could result in his death. So Aido decided to play it safe, and start up with a light topic then question him about Yuki's blood.

"Hello Kiryuu, it's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?"

"What do you want blood sucker?' Kiryuu growled back. Forget light conversation, this guy wants to kill me.

"Look, I'm not here to fight but why is there a scent of blood coming from your room?"

"None of your business, now LEAVE!"

There was a loud slam that echoed throughout the sun dorms, and Aido was utterly alone. Inevitably, I was now pushed into a situation that I had tried to avoid at all cost.

"Kiryuu! Kiryuu! Kirrryyyuuuu! Answer me!"

I had started banging at his door like a child throwing a tantrum. He still would not open the door, this hunter was stubborn but he obviously forgot that I was the master of agitation. In myhighest pitched tone I screeched….

"Oh, Zero-Chan, I thought we had something special, you said that we'd live in a penthouse filled with roses and on the sunset-"

Abruptly a door came open with a flushed face hunter behind it, along with a couple of humans who had awoken upon hearing the word 'Zero-Chan.'

"Just get in here you idiot!"

I was very roughly pushed me inside his dark chamber filled …..Oh, it's actually pretty normal.

'"Hey, hey, Zero-Chan I like your dorm room, it's pretty clean and there no dead bodies, I'm impressed."

"First of all when did I give you permission to call me 'Zero-Chan', second, do not use, 'Chan' and third, why would there be dead bodies?"

"OH~ you're giving me permission to call you Zero? And dead bodies because everyone's got a dirty little secret, you should see under Akatsuki's bed."

"Look, Aido-senpai, you should leave now before I call your little leader to take you, and do not call me Zero."

I knew I had to wrap things up quick or else Kaname-sama might really kill me this time. But there were two things still on his mind: why Yuki's scent was in the room and why had Zero not threatened to kill him himself and used Kaname-sama.

"Zero, I want to know were the scent is coming from."

Zero, not Kiryuu anymore, gave a faraway, guilty look and he seemed to have lost all his fierceness he had just a moment ago.

"I'm sure you have heard about how Yuki's in a coma because she was attacked. The blood she spilled is still on my old clothes in on the bed, that's all."

"Well, why didn't you get rid of it, the smell is just going to drive your senses crazy."

"I wanted it to spread." Zero gave Aido the single-moos heart threatening abased look in the world that took him for surprise.

There was a dark, sorrowful despair in Zero's eyes that had reminded him about Kaname-sama. It made his heart stop and want to cry, this poor wretched soul had suffered enough and it was time he lighten up.

"Kiryuu, from now on I'll be your fairy god mother, call me Aido-obachan, ok" Aido said whole heartedly, which earned him a you-need–help-look from Zero.

"Are you being serious, that's it, I'm calling Kuran, your obviously delusional."

I grabbed the hunter's arm,"I'm being absolutely serious and this may sound pretty stalkerish, but I'm going to help you, by being your wingman/fairy god mother!"

There was a long exchange of disgusted faces between the both of them as what Aido said was creeping in.

"That's sick, even for a vampire and a fairy god mother and wingman are two different things"

"Are you serious? I always get those two mixed up."

"Well now you know, so shall I walk you back to your dorm?"

"My, my, Zero you sure work fast"

"I just want to see you get slapped that's all"

So a very offended Aido and an unreadable Zero made themselves to the mood dorms. Once Aido had gotten to the very top step he stopped and turned to face Zero,

"Call me Aido from now on, got it?"

"…..no way, you sicko"

"Look Zero, if I'm to help you pursue your happiness, then you must call me Aido or Oba-chan, deal?"

Zero gave Aido a long hard look before he sighed and finally agreed. I wasted no time in rushing upstairs to tell Akatsuki what had just transpired and find Zero compatible matches.

"I shall conquered my good deed, and be forever deemed a saint of cupid, hahahaha!" I yelled to myself in a slightly evil/creepy way.

But unfortunately for me, I arrived at a very bad moment. Akatsuki had just found Ruka knocked out on the floor, and he was in his scolding mother mode. I was only in the main lobbies of the moon dorms and I was already in trouble.

"Hanasuba, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting with Ruka over Kaname-sama?"

"Why do you always take sides? Akatsuki, it's not fair!"

"Hanasuba, I do not take sides and this is not the first time, you are surely going to get punished badly for this by Kaname-sama. Ruka has already left to tell him what you did."

"Burgh, that snitch!"

Akatsuki simply sighed and sat down on one of the arm chairs. "Akatsuki don't you care that I'm getting in trouble?" Akatsuki looked me straight in the eye and gave a hard look.

"What you did to Ruka was wrong, Hanasuba."

I had known Akatsuki was in love with that drape sty of a woman for a long time and it always made me angry for some reason.

"Whatever." I replied, wanting to end the conversation so I could leave.

"Hold on, where have you been for the past 45 minutes, Kaname-sama warned you not to go anywhere except for classes."

"There are no classes because the perfects are not working tonight. And you counted the minutes that I was away?"

"I did not count I estimated, and we're still not allowed to leave. If you slip up, I always somehow seem to get blamed along with you."

I started to pout, which Akatsuki always had a weak point for. He stared at me for a long time before he finally gave up and apologized.

Then, Ruka had to come waltzing into the room with a smug look on her face. I had to dig my nails in my skin to keep them from ripping her elegant face and feeding it to the dogs.

"Hanasuba, Kaname-sama wishes to see immediately in one hour."

"In one hour, well why not now?"

She faltered for a bit, she didn't seem to get that I was playing with her. Of course everyone knew Kaname-sama didn't wish to be bothered, with Yuki in a coma and all. I was surprised he even talked to Ruka at all, neither the less was actually going to take the time to punish me even though he knew that if told, I would jump myself in the ocean for him.

This was just another example of the dorm leader's ever lasting power and strength. While I continued to praise Kaname-sama in my head, I had failed to realize that Ruka and Akatsuki were starting to leave and I was once again alone. Why does everyone leave me, this is so unfair!

I started to set my watch to alarm me in 45 minutes to go to Kaname-sama's room. So, great I had 45 minutes to kill and I absolutely can't stand to look at those traitors I was forced to call my cousins.

Oh, I could order more Kaname-sama posters from the Chairman, because Seiren was ordered to destroy my last ones. But before she was just about to rip the first one, I saw a sight hint of regret in her eyes. I figured that she wanted to know where to get the posters and was so impressed by the incredible detail it had, she regretted ripping them.

Unfortunately, I had made a pact with the Chairman and was sworn to secrecy. Although I could get a couple of extras for her, which I knew would make even a stoic girl like her happy. Man, I am really being nice today…it has to stop. For now I'll let it pass, it'll probably wear off tomorrow.

Suddenly I caught onto a scent of blood, it was Kaname-sama's, and I was not alone, the whole dorm could smell it. We all rushed to his room, only stopping at the door. Kaname-sama had not given us any sign to enter, and no one would dare into the room of a pureblood without permission.

_Bam_ it hit me, on my watch I only had about 20 more minutes until I was suppose to enter, so started pacing around in circles while the rest of the night class kept on calling Kaname-sama's name and asking him if he was alright.

They all knew he was probably going to ignore them, they were persistent. Finally after ten minutes of waiting, we all got an answer.

"Everyone please return to your dorms, there is nothing to worry about, it's just a slight cut." He said was a certain curve in his voice, like a warning that told us not to disobey. I somehow got the feeling that it was intended for me.

With that answer everyone dispatched like ant running from rain. Yet, I would not; I knew that something was wrong; I could feel it through my Kaname-sama intuition. I stood around for another 10 minutes impatiently waiting for my hour to finish.

I was use to waiting for things by now. I was scared at first, my hand was trembling and I could already feel the harsh slap I was going to get for this vital mistake.

I only let the door peek in a little, the only things keeping Kaname-sama from detecting me were my charms that I had also purchased from the chairman and the fact that Kaname-sama was very distracted right now.

He was sucking on the blood of Zero, whom I had thought to have left to the sun dorms. There is only one reason that I am not losing it right now, in a fit of jealousy and disgust. The scene before was simply too beautiful, I couldn't believe what I was thinking.

My use to be enemy now fairy god child and my long time lone were here sucking each other's blood and I was happy watching like a pervert from a creek in the door. Wow, I have really fallen low, all in one day; this is what I get for being a nice person.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter was Aidou's pov., and this chapter is Zero's pov., the next will be Kaname's. **

Blood.

There was so much blood, and it was everywhere.

Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were her hollow eyes staring at me with disgust, and disappointment. Her body covered in brown and black wounds that were starting to heel.

The images kept on haunting me, torturing me and it was taking it's toll, I had to drink 3 bottles of berry vodka I found in the chairman office, to try to calm my pain. Unfortunately, it had no effect, I just felt loose for a while, and then I felt a familiar aura approach me.

It was Aidou; I let him in because I was in dire need of company, it made me feel a little bit safer from those tiring headaches of Yuki.

The vampire could immediately tell that I depressed, and it was honestly kind of sweet on how he tried to cheer me up. I wasn't really paying too much attention, because I still had the loose feeling fogging my brain.

I was losing myself to blood lust, and I could feel in, if I didn't get the noble away from me quickly, some messy shit was going to go down. I tried my best to not show red that was creeping in my eyes, while pushing Aidou out the door.

Yet the brat persisted, and won, with his fractious screeching, I couldn't believe that he would actually dare pull that stunt on me like a child.

Somehow during this conversation, he got the message that I wanted him to call him by my first name, yet I was so lost in my own thoughts I let it pass. I never realized that Aidou could actually be a considerate person when he wanted to.

It seems that he was worried about the scent of blood which I she had left on my clothes. I didn't bother to clean it up because I was too frustrated, the task would only break me further. Aidou and I had a couple of more strange conversations, until it got really weird.

He wanted me to call him "Oba-chan", and wanted to be my fairy god mother. I am not some Cinderella that needs to be saved by going to a ball, that's ridiculous and I was starting to realize why people have a need to be watchful of him.

I finally got him out of my dorm and to the moon dorms, this entire time I somehow managed to steady myself and not give away any hints that I was still thinking of Yuki's dead form.

It wasn't long until Aidou reached his dorm, but on the very top step, he stopped and turned around to face me. "Call me Aidou from now on, got it?" of course I refused, who wouldn't, it was creepy the way he was suddenly being nice, and I was not screaming out death threats.

Did he pity me? I heard many things about the blond vampire, that he was genius, loud, unpredictable, persistent, obnoxious, selfish, loved pocky, worships Kuran's existence, loyal, but pitying people was not on the list.

After I had finished walking my supposed to be 'godmother.', I stalked off to do my rounds. I was planning on seeing the great pureblood leader of the vampires. Why? Because I was guilty, I failed Yuki and as much as I hated to admit it, Kuran had really trusted me to protect her.

I felt that I had disappointed everyone, Kuran being one of them. When I passed him earlier on his way to the hospital I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I knew if I did all I'd see is hatred, and for some reason that scared me, a lot.

I retreated into my room letting the scent of Yuki's blood purposely torture me for hours, and I came to a conclusion. I was only a piece in Kuran's game and all I was meant to do was protect her.

Yet I failed and that would make me a useless piece wouldn't it? A useless piece is not needed and needs to be thrown away, so Kuran should have killed me by now, yet he hasn't.

Most people would be happy and enjoy it, but it made me angry. How dare he threaten me and tell me I am only there to help his plan and he could dispose of me any time, then not do it.

The only time I actually want him to end my life; he decides that he's too good to kill me or something? Then I realized that I was over reacting and I was going to be damned if I let that bastard end my life for me when he feels like it.

I was going to finish it myself, and not wait on him like some teenage girl. So I am currently headed to that blood sucking demon's lair to tell him I'm sorry. Oh what, do you not get my train of thought? Well also I drank six bottles of Kamazozis, and I was feeling kind of dizzy.

It was one of the reasons that I let that blond pester go without putting a bullet through his head. But now that I think about it, his delusional speech was a little helpful; it reminded me that I should have some pride as a hunter. Letting a vampire call him self my god mother?

That was an extreme disgrace to my family line and I let it through. At first I was caught off guard at the unruly honesty in his eyes. I have never in my entire life seen any vampire give a damn about a human, neither the less a level D/ hunter.

It was embedded in my brain since the moment I started walking that vampires are evil untrustworthy creatures, so you should never associate with them. Yet my stupid soft side got to me, and I was too carefree around him.

Yes, he probably was one of the weird ones out of the group, but it was my fault for not blasting his head off. I wonder how the rest if the night class deals with him, I would certainly go mad, it just goes to show that vampires are different from humans.

Anyway enough with these distracting thoughts, I have to focus on my real goal, to confront Kaname fucking Kuran. I am going totally emo suicide mode now that Yuki's out of the picture.

And I want to end ties with the pureblood to once and for all, so he can understand that he won the game, and he got the now in the almost dead Yuki. I've given up, Yuki was the only reason I decided to live and since she's gone I can quit, right?

I don't think that anyone would really care if I was gone, other than the Chairman and maybe Toga-Sensei. So when I hopped on into Kuran's window, I was not prepared for the sight that became me.

It was Kuran, face down, crying into his pillow like a teenage girl! I almost laughed, but I remembered that I was in the same position just a couple of minutes ago. He had yet to notice my presence, and it made me realized just how vulnerable he was at the moment.

I never thought that vampires, neither the less purebloods could care so much about a mere human, no matter how special she was.

Hmm...well I'm guessing the berry vodka from earlier is kicking in, because I am finding this particular pureblood very attractive, which should never happen. I slowly inch myself closer to his side, I can barely see straight.

The only thought in my mind is devouring him whole, his rich blood, his creamy lips, and his absolutely delicious well-toned body.

I was taking a huge risk; if the guy wasn't so grief ridden I would have been dead by now, so I took advantage of it.

I knew that it wasn't right, but I couldn't resist, I haven't fed for 2 weeks now, and last night I basically cut my self dry less with guilt. So shouldn't I get a little treat for my ever so redolent pureblood?

**A/N: Yes, I know, I can't write a self loathing chapter right, sorry. The characters are kind of OOC, as you can read/see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for you people who like long stories, you have to put up with my super short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, I gave up trying to a long time ago. T~T**

* * *

><p>Say whatever you want, but I was not crying, grieving is what I would like to say, some may say I was close to weeping, but even that is an exaggeration. My dear beloved girl was dying and even I with all my pureblood powers could not prevent it.<p>

I never thought the day would come when I actually regret making zero as Yuki's shield. He was certainly more than capable of protecting her, yet he could not stand up to a couple of level Es?

No, I can not blame this on him it was my fault for putting so much trust in him. I didn't feel the need to confront him, or anything, because honestly I was too distressed.

I already knew that he was probably moping himself out somewhere, feeling all guilty and things like that. The thought of him brought a sour tang into my mouth, thinking of the way Yuki had adored him. He was a useless level D, soon to be E, that had been feeding off of her.

I can not possibly see what she liked in him, he is always scowling, avoiding company, can't take a joke, detests everyone especially vampires, and was probably going to die in a month or so from starvation now that Yuki was gone.

What does it matter to me, the hunter is of no concern to me. Always waving his stupid at me, filling Yuki's head with mistrust, yelling death threats at me, not adding the proper –Sama suffix as he should.

These were only a handful of things that he does, and it really pisses me off, but no, I do nothing out of kindness. All for my girl, Yuki, again pictures fly through my head of the lifeless form at the hospital.

Urggh, it really is depressing, and I keep on self-loathing myself over this. I am Kaname Kuran, the most powerful pureblood in the world, and who can practically rule the world if I wanted to.

But I sill failed to protect a single human, how pathetic is that? My parents would be so disgusted if they saw me now, I'm all weak and vulnerable. Something a pureblood is never supposed to be.

_2 hours later….._

I can feel someone watching me, but I dare not look up. It must be my imagination; no one would enter a purebloods chamber without permission.

Besides that fact, I would have picked up on the scent by now, so I continued with my silent whimpers. You cannot imagine my surprise when I come face to face with a crimson eyed Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, what is the hell, are you doing?'

His response came out in tiny rasp, yet I still felt as every bit threatened, "I'm getting my treat for all the suffering you put me through."

I assumed he meant blood, which I would never willingly give now. How dare he actually barge into my room, and state that I put him through some kind of suffering!

If anything he should be licking the floor that I walk on. and was that a hint of lust I saw in his eyes? He is such an ungrateful mongrel I saved him from going into madness, and gave him Shizuka's blood through my very own blood!

To even let his lips touch my skin was a gift beyond recognition, and he wants a treat? I should've killed on the spot for even sprouting such nonsense.

Instead I settled for my famous backhand slap, usually reserved for Aidou, I somehow felt that I was cheating on him. Those strange thought quickly diminished from my mind, and I got up from the spot on the bed I had been occupying for the past 3 hours.

And with amazing grace I strode of to where the miserable level E was on the floor, cringing. I might have used a little too much force, but oh well. I lifted his chin with one of my fingers, so I could look him straight in the eyes.

His amethyst eyes had the most intense, hostile, glare that only zero could give, and for some reason that pleased me. I wanted to break something, anything, to escape the guilt, and Zero would be the perfect thing.

He has angered me enough for the past several years, and in the end was just a useless piece that couldn't fulfill his duty. Soon, I noticed that my slap also seemed to have drawn blood.

My eyes quickly turned a deep crimson, similar to Zero's. I realized that I could also do with a little blood, and so I bit him. Now as a pureblood I could demand anything from anyone, so drinking a level D's blood was really unnecessary.

Yet, I saw it as a fit punishment for his intolerance. But, the first thing I noticed when his blood entered my mouth, was the unmistakable existence of alcohol, a lot of it too.

So he had been drinking his problems away, it was a common action and was expected. Now what I didn't expect was the hands that started groping me. I of course pulled away as fast as I could but somehow, Zero had me managed to pin against the wall, in a matter of seconds.

I could have screamed for help, but if one of the students of the night class saw me in this embarrassing position, I would lose all respect! So I was simply going to murder the insolent brat, and move on with my life, until I felt something rub against my lower abdomen.

No, no, no, no, no, no, then came a bulge that I then realized was from my own pants. Then the foulest thing was whispered into my ears,

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten the lube."

Crap, this was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I shall make the next chapter a lemon, but only if at least 2 people answer this question,**

**Should there be a 3-way involving Aidou?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here's the long awaited lemon scene! I must credit to Captinjackoff for helping me with it. She is such a great friend, love you!**

**Discalimer: I do not own vampire knight, but maybe one day...**

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0

The buzzing ran through Zero's head. Zero clutched his head as it throbbed. Kaname had thrown him hard against the wall, his eyes were glowing in the dark room, a deep crimson and his fangs were fully engaged. Damn I really should have thought this out, Zero thought to himself silently.

"Sorry but I seemed to have forgotten the lube as well, too bad right?" Kaname replied to the earlier asked question.

"Sh-Shuddap." Zero snapped at him.

"Is it... wait... you're drunk?" Kaname smirked. What a great opportunity for him.

"S-SHUDDAP, KURAN!" Zero yelled at him.

Kaname quickly kissed Zero hard on the lips. He was angry, how dare Kiryuu just barge into his room like he owned the place and turn out to be drunk. If this hunter wanted to play hard then he had better be prepared for the consequences.

"Now, now, don't want to cause a ruckus." Kaname said as he pulled away from Zero's bruised lips that swiftly healed. He resided to pick zero up bridal style and set him gently on his bed.

He didn't want to be ruff, although the hunter needed to serve a little punishment for his disrespectfulness. Now that Yuki was gone Kaname couldn't let Zero's disrespectful actions pass by anymore.

Zero bit his bottom lip hard. Tears swelled in his eyes and came down.

"Are you crying?" Kaname sighed. Well it seems the alcohol wasn't the cure to take away all of his pain.

"N-No!" Zero snapped. He couldn't let the stupid pureblood see a weakness despite the position he was in. He would not; it wasn't in his stubborn nature.

Kaname let out another long separated sigh, he didn't know what he was doing, and it was ridiculous for a pureblood to even glance this long at such a low leveled vampire. Yet here he was on top of the resilient brat and could not get off.

The way Zero's amethyst eyes glared at him, the alluring way his silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the most unforgettable trait: his pulsing veins.

Never had Kaname felt the want to devour someone whole, so much that it ached. And the ache was going straight to his pants.

"What are you doing?" Zero yelled in panic.

"Shut up, already!" Kaname snapped and kissed Zero hard again.

Zero's head was pounding and throbbing. He was depressed and drunk, and the way that the bloodsucker had been staring at him was uncomfortable.

In one quick movement, Kaname ripped Zero's shirt off.

"Hey!" Zero yelled.

Kaname didn't respond, instead, he bit down on Zero's neck and licked the same spot over and over again. Zero moaned at the action. Kaname was quick to remove the rest of Zero's clothes.

What the hell I s going on? The Kuran had actually made him groan! Zero was getting hard and it made him inexplicitly mad. Kaname just sighed and slowly removed his clothes.

He saw the sexual frustration and flushes in Zero's eyes and face. He smirked and ripped a part of Zero's clothes. And he tied up Zero's wrists behind his head. Zero's eyes grew big. Kaname groaned at the sight before him, Zero was stark naked in front of him.

And damn it was doing so much t him right now that he almost couldn't resist it anymore. He grabbed Zero's chest and shoved him up against the wall. Zero whimpered and wrapped his legs around him.

Zero moaned and bucked his hips to rub their groins together. Kaname groaned and kissed Zero feverishly. Zero couldn't hold it in anymore either, he was drunk and grief stricken he needed some comfort and didn't care how he got it.

Kaname put three fingers inches away from Zero's mouth, "Suck."

Zero did what he was told and sucked the three fingers. He made sure to get them all wet. And after he was done, Kaname took the first of those fingers and probed Zero's hole a bit.

"Just get on with it!" Zero snapped.

And with that, Kaname quickly buried all three fingers inside and did some scissoring trying to hurt the hunter as less as possible. He wanted it to be enjoyable for the both of them but as always zero had to be pushy.

"F-Fuck!" Zero gritted against his teeth. It hurt like a bitch but he was getting impatient.

"Now, you better not try and block any moans." Kaname glared at Zero.

Zero nodded and Kaname started pushing his fingers deeper inside Zero. Zero moaned and grasped Kaname's hair.

The pain was being replaced by pleasure quickly. Kaname pushed down on zero's shoulder, he slowly licked the skin getting ready to sink his fangs into the deliciously pale neck.

Oh how long had it been since he had some real blood, then the moment came as he slowly took slurps of zero's unusual blood, it tasted like sugarcanes mixed with teardrops, neither the less delightful.

Zero moaned and panted, the sensations that overcame him were completely different from when Shizuka bit him. After drinking his fill of blood, Kaname licked the bite mark until it turned purple, enjoying how the skin accepted his mark. He planted soft butterfly kisses up and down against Zero's neck.

"I'm done with that." Kaname said as pulled away leaving Zero feel a bit cold. "What?" Zero said as Kaname lifted Zero by the hips to his velvet armchair.

"Sit." Kaname commanded.

"On that?" Zero stared at Kaname's member with wide eyes.

"No, my magical brooms stick. Just do it!" Kaname snapped with a whole bunch of unnecessary attitude due to his painfully erect member.

"Okay, okay." Zero said quickly.

Zero straddled Kaname's waist. He grabbed Kaname's member and directed it to his entrance. Kaname groaned and bucked his hips forward. Zero's eyed teared up as he felt himself getting torn inside.

Kaname waited for Zero to get adjusted for a few minutes, and then started moving.

"Ahh.., Zero." Kaname groaned. Zero was so tight and it was driving kaname mad.

Zero continued to ride Kaname for a sometime with uncoordinated speed, the only thing on his mind was a need for something to fill his mind with something other than his anguished heart.

Kaname started matching his movement, thrusting up as soon as Zero came down causing blissful friction. They both did that for a while until Zero had a sudden sensation.

"Oh god, Kaname!"

Zero screamed as his sweet spot was abused repeatedly. Kaname pushed Zero to the bed still having a passionate make-out session, as Kaname was hovering over Zero slightly.

Zero was a quivering mess underneath Kaname. Kaname took both of Zero's legs and propped them over his shoulder. Kaname kept on thrusting into Zero, changing positions to abuse Zero's sweet spot even more. He was enjoying the little moans the came out of his lovely hunter glistened in sweat.

Kaname gripped Zero's tip while slowly leaving a trail of saliva on his member. Then rubbed on it up and down quickly. Kaname secretly refused to cum first. Zero moaned in Kaname's ear.

"You little slut, you like that don't you?" Kaname spat.

"Fuck yes!" Zero moaned.

"You little bitch!" Kaname slapped Zero across the face; he remembered the reason for this situation. It was meant to be a punishment.

Zero moaned, Kaname didn't mean to hurt him. Just aggressive sex was the _best _for Kaname. Zero came quickly in Kaname's hand.

"K-K-KANAME!" Zero screamed loudly and panted.

Kaname bit Zero's lower lip, exploring the wet cavern. Zero moaned like a hyena in heat as Kaname kept on ramming into him.

Kaname gripped Zero's hair roughly," You feel that? "Whore." He spat, this was a level E/ hunter, he was doing an especially delicious one, and Kaname kept on reminding himself.

Zero moaned and made sure his ankles were touching each other. Kaname gripped Zero's hips painfully as he kept on thrusting. Kaname came inside Zero shortly afterward.

"ZERO!" Kaname groaned loudly. Forget that he was an ex-human; Kaname hadn't felt this great in a while.

They both kissed each other sloppily. They were both tired of the little "session" they just had...

Kaname pulled the covers over both of them not bothering to get dressed no one would dare disturb him not to mention that all the rooms in the moon dorm were sound proof.

He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, inhaling his scent as he placed his head on the crook of Zero's neck. Zero muffled around, but Kaname protectively kept him in place with his strong hold.

And with that, they both fell asleep. Not realizing that someone might know of what had occurred.

Obliviously they fell asleep, not hearing the sound of the heart that was slowly cracking into pieces.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who continue to read and review this story, it's really nice of you. If anyone feels the need to correct me on anything, go right ahead, I know that I make lots of mistakes.  
><strong>


End file.
